


Eyes on You

by dgraymanz



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleader Gulf Kanawut, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: There was one pair of eyes that’d been burning into Gulf’s forehead that he just couldn’t shake off, even when the timer was well past halftime, and he was back in his box cheering on players.The gaze had been on him since he’d hit that first move at the beat drop and it sent chills down his spine thinking that someone could be that enthused with the way he moved.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 361





	Eyes on You

...

In a stadium filled with boozed up college kids, there’s bound to be eyes. 

After all, Friday night football games were almost sacred. Everybody, whether they were deemed “cool” or not, had to be there if they wanted to keep from suffering on Mondays when the storiesof what went down would be bouncing around.

And when the university’s hottest cheerleader was front and center, stretched deep into the splits in front of thousands of students, there was going to be gossip.

Gulf Kanawut was the name on everybody’s lips, even the professors who would guiltily hide their gaze when he passed by their class. He was the most sought after beauty with his tall stature, ridiculously tiny waist and a face that could have been chiseled by Michelangelo himself. 

And,  _ god_— was he flexible. 

Since he could remember, he had been top of his ballet class and a star in gymnastics. Not to mention being captain of the cheerleading squad since freshman year. 

When Gulf walked the halls, students practically parted like he was Moses and they were his Red Sea.

So it came as no surprise that everybody in the stands and on the field were practically  _ drooling_ _,_ watching him perform his toe touches and kick splits.

But there was one pair of eyes that’d been burning into Gulf’s forehead that he just couldn’t shake off, even when the timer was well past halftime, and he was back in his box cheering on players. 

The gaze had been on him since he’d hit that first move at the beat drop and it sent chills down his spine thinking that someone could be that enthused with the way he moved.

It truthfully wasn’t any different from how everybody else had been gawking at him all night but these set of eyes brought a heat to his gut that he just couldn’t ignore. 

“The quarterback is staring at you like he wants to devour you.” Becca had whispered against the shell of his ear, making it more real and that it wasn’t just his stupid imagination.

It had his cheeks developing a flush as he ducked his head to shove at her shoulder.

“Guess he just likes what he sees.” 

Gulf just shrugged with a knowing look on his face, acting completely nonchalant and not at all effected by that hungry gaze coming from the field. 

Becca’s smirk that was plastered on her own lips let him know that she wasn’t fooled one bit.

It wasn’t until the final buzzer rang through the stadium to announce the first win of the season that Gulf felt free underneath the hold on him. 

The quarterback was suddenly surrounded by the sweat drenched boys full of excitement and congratulating him on that final touchdown that secured their win.

Gulf was able to get his first glance at the man with the ash brown hair and wide, caramel colored eyes that were once all about him. 

Something was captivating about the way he carried himself, like he was ready to play three more games if it meant seeing his team that happy. 

He was handsome of course, the kind of handsome that made people question whether he was actually human or an angel in disguise. And the way he was smiling— well let’s just say if the stadium lights went out right that second, Gulf was sure the quarterback’s smile could light up the night for everybody there.

He seemed terribly sweet, pushing his bangs off his moist forehead, and making sure the team all had some water before heading into the locker room. Gulf absolutely despised sweets but maybe that was why he found him so goddamn attractive. 

The only thing Gulf could focus on was how he could definitely lift him up easily and throw him around like a rag-doll with the way his veins stood out and how his biceps were practically begging to be released from the confines of his uniform.

When their eyes locked for the first time that night, the gaze that was just a second ago so sickly sweet, turned almost feral like they had during the game.

It didn’t matter though because once Gulf gathered his bag and poms, he was being gripped on the forearm by delicate fingernails to pull him through the swarming crowd chanting their praise.

“You’re coming with me to Alpha Tau’s.” Becca stated, hair falling free from its ponytail and flowing down the lengths of her arms effortlessly. 

Gulf shoved down his annoyance of being pulled so roughly to ask a better suited question.

“Now, why the hell would I willingly go to a frat party?”

“Mew’s going to be there.”

Gulf’s face transitioned from annoyance to confusion as the name fell from her lips, mostly because he had no idea who the fuck that was.

“Am I supposed to know who that is?”

“The quarterback. The one who practically came in his pants at the sight of you.”

“He did  not .”

“Gulf, trust me.” She released her grip on him, allowing his arm to fall back to his side. “That guy was practically foaming at the mouth for you and Mild told me that he knows him and that the whole football team is going.”

If anyone worked faster than the Devil, it was Becca. Only she could manage to find out from football players that Gulf’s not-so-secret admirer was attending a frat party ten minutes after the game had ended. Not that he was complaining.

“I’m not hooking up with a guy I don’t even know at some gross frat party.”

“What’s better than hooking up with someone in a house filled with horny people and alcohol?”

“That sounds like a nightmare.” 

He glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch Mew walking out of the locker room with his teammates, Singto and Boom, freshly changed out of their gear and hair wet from their after game showers, still wearing their jerseys.

He was so going to regret this.

“Ugh, fine I’ll go.” 

Becca squealed and grabbed his arm once again, pulling him towards the car.

Yeah, he was definitely going to regret this.

* * *

It wasn’t hard to pinpoint the frat house when there were drunk students scattered on the front lawn with red solo cups clutched loosely in their hands and music pouring from the front door, loud enough the town over could probably hear it.

Getting inside was rather easy when you were Gulf. All he had to do was bat his eyelashes at the guy in charge of making sure only people who were invited would get in. 

The poor thing probably jizzed in his pants, especially when Gulf pulled him close and whispered a sugary sweet  _ “please” _ in his ear.

Once inside, he glanced around and barely contained his grimace as he took in the sight of the piss poor condition the house was in; tainted by the beer cans thrown everywhere, the greasy food spewn on every available surface and people of all genders and sexualities practically dry humping in every corner available.

“Wow, didn’t think you would actually come. Becca, what spell did you cast to make the one and only Gulf Kanawut spare some time out of his day to grace us with his presence?”

“Ha ha, you’re so fucking hilarious, Mild. Really, you should become a comedian.” Gulf turned to see Mild standing there with a shit-eating grin, holding hands with his boyfriend, Boat.

Mild, that overdramatic little shit, actually has the nerve to bow.

“Thank you! Actually wanted to be one when I grew up. Now I just have aspirations to be a stripper.”

Boat wolf-whistled and pulled him in closer, “Now that is something I would like to see.”

Becca and Gulf looked at each other and gagged, going through the motions of pretending to puke, which probably looked absolutely fucking ridiculous to the people around them. Not that they gave a shit anyways.

“Am not against gays but you are all so fucking annoying.”

“Becca, you’re literally a lesbian.” 

“Your point?” She threw her hair over her shoulder, giving Mild a pointed, not so discreet look and stepped closer to talk into his ear. 

“Where is he?” Gulf heard her distantly ask over the music that was beating around them and he would’ve of rolled his eyes at her if it weren’t for him being face to face with her back. 

He didn’t hear the reply, but he figured Becca got one as she turned her head to look into the kitchen before spinning around to face Gulf.

“I’m gonna go play pool, you should go get a drink?” 

And this time he actually did roll his eyes. Could she be any more obvious?

If he weren’t already sweating due to the lack of fresh air flowing through the house and wasn’t desperately itching for a shot, he would’ve declined and followed her like a stray puppy. 

Instead, he nodded at her with a brief smile as she gave him a thumbs up and headed towards the pool tables. 

He kind of felt bad for the poor souls who were about to lose every single dime in their pockets.

He took her advice and shoved his way into the empty kitchen that allowed him to breathe again. 

The first thing he did was grab one of the unopened beers sitting on the counter, opening it and immediately taking a swig.

He scowled, it was warm and disgusting but honestly he didn’t expect to come to a party hosted by a bunch of meat heads and be served Moscato.

It took Gulf a minute to notice the silhouette leaning against the counter with a cup in hand, swirling around the concoctions and watching his every move.

Mew looked even better now than he did at the game with a snapback taming his hair and his red and white jersey on display revealing the number one. 

Gulf figured he had nothing to lose as he shook the nerves away, took a deep breath and sauntered over in his direction.

“Glitter.” Mew was the first to speak as he motioned to the glitter that was scattered along Gulf’s cheekbones and eyes from the game. 

He had honestly forgotten that he had glitter stuck to every inch of his skin and Mew pointing it out made it that more unsettling. 

“It suits you. You’re already beautiful but it just makes you look that much more breathtaking.”

Jesus, this guy sure was straightforward. He hadn’t even asked Gulf his name yet.

“Thanks, but I already have enough people telling me how pretty I look.” Gulf’s voice was coy, presenting a challenge.

“Well tell them to fuck off because I’m gonna be the only one telling you that from now on.” He had a shit-eating grin on his face and it pissed Gulf off to no end.

He was even more pissed off at the fact that his voice was even better than Gulf had expected, deep and resonating with every single vowel, making him weak in the knees and gripping the beer can tighter.

“Aren’t you gonna ask my name? Or are you just gonna keep acting like the stereotypical douchebag footballer?” 

“I already know your name. You’re quite famous around campus, you know?” 

Of course he knew. Gulf didn’t want to sound cocky but it was hard for people at this school to  _not_ know who he was.

“I’m Mew, by the way.” Gulf bit his lip to keep from blurting out that he already knew. “That was quite the halftime show you put on.”

“Do you need some water? Because you’re awfully thirsty.”

“Maybe I just want to see those moves in action.”

Well,  _ fuck_ _._ Gulf was a goner. 

“Mm, try to keep up then.” 

Gulf settled the beer can onto the counter as he turned and made his way back into the crowd, keeping himself visible through the doorway where Mew remained in his place, watching as Gulf began rocking his hips to the beat, ignoring those around him who were also staring as he focused on the booming music entangling him.

He could feel his body start to swim in the familiar feeling of warmth as he rotated around the beat, focusing on the way he moved against the music. 

Every note change was another roll of his hips, hands touching himself everywhere whether it was running down his neck, dipping down into forbidden territory or above his head as he roped himself into the vibrations. 

Mew was staring him down, resembling a ravenous lion, with every swing of his body, and Gulf felt hot all over with that gaze, tongue licking over his bottom lip as he stared right back into his direction before throwing him a wink and disappearing into the crowd.

It wasn’t until the song had transitioned into the next that he felt large hands grip his hips from behind and pull him against a hard chest. 

He knew who it was as he felt their nose run up the back of his neck and a tongue peek out, licking a stripe under his ear.

They continued to move against each other, skin clinging through their clothing with sweat as the room drifted around them, only focusing on the oscillation of their bodies.

“Not bad for a cheerleader.” Mew hummed against his skin, voice deeper with arousal as his hips met every swirl. 

“You could do better though.” Gulf teased, head falling back onto his shoulders as his hands ran down the other’s arms, clutching onto his wrists as Mew’s hands wandered over his stomach, feeling every inch under his fingers.

Gulf even wasn’t listening to the music anymore, choosing to focus on Mew’s body and the feeling of his hands moving downward towards his open thighs, threatening to dip up the hem of his skirt.

Gulf was becoming obsessed with how Mew touched him, and he could tell that he was just as affected based off of the huge bulge he felt pressed up against him.

It wasn’t until it was beginning to feel like too much that Gulf spun himself in Mew’s grip, hands coming to clutch at his back to remain close as he realized that Mew knew how wrecked he was becoming.

That was when lips started dragging along his jawline, tongue licking at the salty skin as he shivered at the feeling, fingers clutching at his shirt as Mew pulled his hips harshly against his, spurring a gasp as heat pooled into his abdomen, making his skirt grow more uncomfortable against his body.

“Everyone’s watching you dance.” Mew murmured into his neck, causing Gulf’s eyes to search around the room where he could see that people's eyes were definitely on them. 

He was already used to people staring at him, but this time was different because now they were all staring as he dry humped someone he had just met.

He suddenly grew insecure at the realization, but Mew acted quickly to grab onto Gulf’s waist and kept him moving, whispering into the skin on his cheek. 

“Wishing they were in my spot, but you wouldn’t want that would you?”

Gulf shook his head, gaze falling back into Mew’s as they were met face to face again.

“You wouldn’t want them in your spot either.”

“No, I’d rather have you to myself.”

“Yeah?” His hands running down the front of Mew’s arms to drift along the bare skin.

“Yeah.” Mew’s voice took on a deeper tone, leaning into his space, so their lips were meters apart before speaking privately between them. 

“Would also rather have you naked underneath me as soon as possible.”

Gulf shivered in anticipation, eyes half-lidded as he bit his lip.

“Why don’t you then?”

That was all it took for Gulf to be be tugged past the watching crowd and into a dimly lit bathroom down one of the halls.

He was being flipped to face himself in the mirror above the sink, now able to see the way his pupils were about two times bigger than usual and the colorful mess that was painted all the way down into the top of his uniform, the glitter smeared everywhere from Mew’s lips.

“Look how fucked you are after just dancing.”

Mew’s voice was hoarse as his hands reached in front to grip Gulf’s, setting them onto the rim of the sink before he was pushing his chest down against it. 

Gulf was now bent over in front of the mirror, eyes finding Mew’s through the glass where the former shot him a wink before leaning over to bite at the tip of his ear. 

“Can’t want to see what you look like after taking my cock.”

Gulf let out a low whine, pushing his ass back against Mew’s bulge. He allowed himself to feel everything as he was left to watch the way Mew’s jaw clenched as he continued to wiggle his ass against him, the fabric of the skirt rubbing teasingly on the crotch of Mew’s jeans.

“God, you and this fucking skirt.” 

Mew lifted his head to find Gulf’s already watchful eyes as he pulled the skirt over his ass, revealing the panties he had on underneath, laced black and clinging to his skin correctly enough to have Mew groan out loud.

“Holy fucking  _ shit_.”

“Like what you see?” Gulf arched his back even more to give Mew the full effect, intended on teasing him.

“Might have to keep them on, honestly.”

He was true to his word as fingers peeled the material to the side, leaving Gulf open in front of him as his pointer finger ran dryly against him. 

Gulf can’t bring himself to look at his reflection in the mirror because he just knew that his lips were already swollen red, and that his eyes were lidded with ecstasy, but he watched as Mew lowered onto his knees behind him.

There’s a gush of air being blown against his hole that has his knees buckle, grateful that there’s a hand on his thigh keeping him standing as Mew continues to breathe hot air before pressing his lips into his right cheek.

“Bet you taste as good as you look.” The way Mew spoke was almost like he was talking to himself, teeth sinking into the flesh as his hands kneaded the bare skin.

Gulf was given no warning as Mew’s tongue was pressed flat against him, dragging slowly up the lengths of the skin, allowing his teeth to catch into the rim.

It had Gulf yelling out, knowing full well that anyone outside of the door could hear as Mew continued to lap his tongue around the muscle.

“I was right. You taste fucking exquisite.” 

Mew sounded absolutely fascinated as he dived back in, pointing his tongue as he pressed the tip in causing Gulf’s hips to jerk back against his face with another moan, fingers digging into the porcelain and knuckles turning white with how tightly he was working to keep himself up.

Gulf could feel the trail of spit leaking down to his balls, and it made the situation that much hotter as Mew continued to fuck him with his tongue, opening him up slowly without his fingers. 

There were grunts against the skin coming from Mew as he pressed his tongue back in, curling it inside of him in an experienced manner that had Gulf seeing stars.

His cock was trapped behind the laced material, rubbing harshly against it with every rock of his hips and the pain was so addicting that he couldn’t stop himself from riding Mew’s face, feeling the precum smear inside his uniform, against his stomach.

“Fuck, Mew.” 

He was panting, mouth open and forehead dropping against the mirror as a hand came down against his ass with an echoing smack, leaving behind a stinging pleasure that had him gasping for air.

There was a finger added in beside his tongue, slowly pushing past Gulf’s tightness as Mew pushed up to his knuckle.

Gulf could feel his tongue licking around it as he gradually pumped the digit inside of him, searching for that bundle of nerves.

When he finally found it, Mew was three fingers deep, pulsing in and out of him at a forceful pace that had Gulf’s body shaking with stimulation as he cried out again, tears running down his cheeks as his eyes squeezed shut. 

There was spit dripping off his chin and down the drain, but he couldn’t focus too long on it before Mew was rising back up on his feet, fingers remaining nestled deep inside of him, with no movement,just allowing Gulf to feel full.

“S’good.” He moaned out, feelingMew’s lips sink into the back of his neck, raising blood, causing the skin to grow irritated as teeth pulled at the surface over and over again, marking him.

“Look at yourself.”

Mew’s tone was demanding, his free hand lacing into Gulf’s hair, yanking his head up to catch his own eyes in the mirror. 

Gulf shivered as he stared back at his reflection, witnessing how utterly  _ destroyed _ he looked. 

His mouth was shining against the light with his own spit and his lips worked raw. He looked to the red splotches on his neck that he knew were going to look even worse tomorrow. 

Mew’s fingers started to move inside of him again, and Gulf’s head threatened to drop with a shot, but the hand holding his head up tightened, yanking him back more, having his whole throat on full display. 

“I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk again, okay?”

Gulf whimpered and nodded because he wanted nothing more than Mew to do that.

The grip Mew hand on him was being released, but Gulf didn’t dare drop his gaze as he watched him trail his hand down his spine before he heard the clanking of Mew’s belt being unfastened. 

He could see his fingers pulling his zipper down before reaching into his boxers to pull his cock free, not wanting to waste time, pushing his jeans down before he was removing his fingers and spitting into his palm.

Gulf watched as Mew wrapped his hand around himself, pumping himself with his fist to spread the wetness around the length of his cock and it had his mouth watering with want as he saw him throw his head back in pleasure, the veins in his neck threatening to pop with every stroke.

It wasn’t until Gulf let out an audible yelp at the sight that Mew’s eyes lowered back into the mirror to meet his with a mischievous look as he rubbed the tip against Gulf’s hole. 

It caused his eyes to roll back into his head before Mew was pushing past the tight ring of muscles but stopping altogether before his cock could fully be encased.

There was frustration boiling through Gulf because he knew that Mew was doing this shit on purpose and he was about to tell him to get a fucking move on before Mew cut him off.

“You want it, come get it.” 

Mew smirked devilishly, hands coming up to intertwine behind his own head and it was cocky, to say the least, but it had more blood rushing to Gulf’s dick as he propped himself up onto his hands with the only strength he had left in him.

Gulf slowly pushed his hips back against Mew’s, feeling himself swallow up every inch of his thick cock, all while Mew just watched as he worked to stuff himself.

“Look so good, baby. Taking my cock so nicely.” 

Mew growled, stomach muscles clenching every single time Gulf got closer to the base, wiggling his hips back impatiently as he continued to whine out, hoping that Mew would give up and just thrust himself in.

“I can’t fit it.” 

Gulf whimpered because Mew was fucking  huge and he felt like he couldn’t get closer.

“You can, you’re almost there, baby. C’mon, don’t you want to be stuffed full of my cock.”

Gulf moaned, pushing back more, feeling as if he was being split in half, until he was met with skin, a rush of satisfaction running through him as he felt every inch of Mew inside of him.

“You’re so fucking big.” Gulf couldn’t help but announce as he stared glassy-eyed at Mew through the mirror, watching the grin form on his lips as he remained in position, allowing Gulf to catch his breath.

“Fuck yourself on me.”

Gulf could see that Mew wasn’t planning on moving, and that he was serious with his statement. But Gulf couldn’t help but remain lifeless as he gaped at him, eyes red with tears as he panted harshly, pink tongue peaking out between his swollen lips.

“Mew—“

“I said fuck yourself.”

He started slow, circling his hips against Mew to get used to the feeling of him before pushing his hips forward, feeling him inching out agonizingly slow and Gulf didn’t want it to be gone so he instantly pushed back, not wanting to waste the feeling of being full.

“So damn greedy.” Mew tsk’d, landing another slap onto Gulf’s cheek. “Move.”

This time, Gulf picked up his pace. Feeling himself shake as his muscles threatened to give out but it didn’t stop him from ambitiously pushing back against Mew with a groan every time. He was panting, running out of breath with every rock.

“Mew, please.” He cried out, hips faltering as he sobbed. 

His head fell back down, tears running down his face as he sniffled, trying to continue his movements but not being able to do it justice anymore.

“I need it, please.  _ Please_.”

He felt Mew fist the material of his uniform on his back, pulling him up from the sink until his back was pressed against Mew’s broad chest for the second time that night. 

His other hand gripped Gulf’s jaw, keeping it forward.

“Look how pretty you look.”

It was an order and Gulf allowed his eyes to fall back on himself. His eyes were swollen with tears and glossed over with amativeness. He seemed genuinely fucked, and he loved it, the way his kiss-bitten lips were parted to release small gasps.

Mew was entirely still behind him, watching Gulf study himself with a sense of pride in his chest.

“Look how destroyed you look, Gulf.” He continued to speak as Gulf drooled over himself, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat all because of what Mew was doing to him. “So beautiful, so fucking pretty. Gonna be the only one to see you like this from now on.”

Mew’s grip tightened on his top, holding him,  plastered against him as he pulled out before slamming back in with a grunt.

Gulf’s shouts were drowning them out as Mew continued to pound into him from behind. The sound of skin slapping against skin competing with his moans.

The hold on Gulf’s jaw tightened, causing his lips to fall further apart, for Mew to shove two fingers into his mouth to suck on in an attempt to silence him as he picked up his pace, maintaining an aggressive rhythm that heightened Gulf’s emotions with every thrust.

“You’re doing so fucking good, baby. Like you were born just to have my cock in you.” 

Mew was most definitely a talker, causing Gulf to glow under the attention as he lapped his tongue around his fingers, dragging his teeth against the skin until Mew was pulling them out from between his lips with a pop so he could shove Gulf back down against the sink.

Gulf went to grip onto the cold countertop only to be restrained by Mew’shands pulling them behind his back, holding his wrists in one hand as the other dug into the side of his waist as he fucked into Gulf with everything he had, threatening to leave bruises against his blossoming red cheeks.

“Touch me, I’m so close.” 

Gulf was sobbing, unable to touch himself from the restraint of Mew’s hand.

Mew ignored his begging, focusing solely on where they connected, watching how his cock disappeared inside of Gulf before it nuzzled against him, ground deep inside of him, causing Gulf’s vision to get splotchy.

His weeping cock was itching for attention and Gulf tried to focus on the movement of Mew’s hips, but it was growing tough at the bitter feeling of his cock being rubbed dry against the material, the only relief coming from the soaked underwear.

“Mew, please, please, _ please_!”

“Yeah baby, say my name.”

“Mew, Mew, Mew.” Gulf practically sang, stomach coming in contact with the sink as he was being shoved forward and back against the rough material of Mew’s jeans and the scratching of his zipper.

Mew let out a groan, halting his movements as he completely pulled out, releasing Gulf’s hands— free to fall limply to his sides as his eyes remained locked on Mew as he jerked himself off with a sense of urgency before strings of hot cum were landing onto Gulf’s ass and dripping into his stretched out hole. 

“ _ Fuck _ !”

A string of curse words fell from Mew’s lips followed by groans as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm and Gulf couldn’t remove his eyes from him as he watched Mew’s eyebrows scrunch together and his eyes squeezed shut at the feeling and Gulf craved to feel a release.

He wasn’t given time to speak before Mew was falling to his knees again, tongue cleaning up the mess as he lapped around Gulf’s rim, continuing the pleasure that pumped through his veins as Gulf felt his dick twitch with anticipation, knowing that he was being drawn closer to the edge. 

Mew’s tongue worked with no skill but instead speed, diving past the muscle and back out to lick down to his balls, sucking one into his mouth.

“Hhhnn—!” Gulf yelled as he felt fingers dragging down the length of his covered cock, fingernails digging into the lace that scratched against his sensitive skin delightfully. 

“Need to cum, please. Let me cum.”

Mew didn’t reply but his hand wrapped around Gulf’s cock above the panties, stroking him at a fast-paced and the mix of Mew’s hand and the irritation of the material was enough to have him screaming for the last time as he spilled against his stomach, feeling the waves of euphoria heat his insides as his orgasm hit him with a painful but refreshing knock to his abdomen.

Mew’s tongue continued to work inside of him as he slowed the movements of his wrist, allowing Gulf to come down from his high as he heaved a breath, hips continuing to stutter with overstimulation before he was reaching his own hand down to push Mew off of him.

“How was that for keeping up?” 

Mew’s voice was hoarse and an entire octave lower as he wiped his mouth, coming back up on his feet and pulling Gulf’s skirt back down over his skin. He swiftly tucked himself back into his own briefs, adjusting himself comfortably before buckling his belt.

“Wow.” Gulf lifted himself up, shaking slightly as his muscles screamed for him not to move, the pain quickly catching up to him.

Mew was quick to help him up, turning him around to face him and wrapping his hands around his waist.

“You okay, baby?”

“More than okay.” He announced with a small smile on his face as Mew brushed his hair out of his face that caused adoration to swarm into his chest as stared up into his eyes. “You?”

“More than okay.” Mew mimicked, hand falling onto Gulf’s cheek as he leaned down to press his lips against his in a quick kiss. 

“Still can’t believe I got to fuck you. I mean, I’ve been pretty much head over heels for you since I first saw you practicing with the cheerleaders .” 

Gulf smiled, his entire body filling with warmth as he stared adoringly at Mew through his lashes.

Mew chuckled, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck, suddenly appearing super nervous.

“I know it’s kind of too late to ask considering we’ve already fucked but uh,— can I like, take you out on a real date sometime?” 

He looked at Gulf, hopefulness twinkling in his eyes and who was Gulf to say no to that?

He pretended to think for a minute, hand coming up to his chin.

“Fine, but I don’t put out on the first date just so you know.”

Mew smiled widely and laughed, sounding so happy and carefree, that Gulf couldn’t stop the growing grin on his own lips.

For as long as Gulf could remember, all eyes had always been on him, following him everywhere. 

But now he could safely say, he only wanted one pair of eyes to be on him from now on.

...


End file.
